


She's Mine

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Dating, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael starts to notice Luke has a crush on his girlfriend, Abi. This is not a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Mine

Michael had no idea how long this had been going on. The long stares, lingering touches, bright smiles. It was so obvious. He couldn't understand how Abi didn't notice.

However, he was incredibly thankful. It meant Abi only had eyes for him, Michael. She didn't notice how her boyfriend's best friend has obvious feelings for her. So it wasn't a big deal. For now.

It all changed when Michael walked into a conversation he didn't want to hear. 

"I'm in love with you, Abi." Michael's jaw clenched. Abi didn't have time to answer before Michael stormed into the room.

"What the fuck Luke? She's my girlfriend!" Luke turned with wide, scared eyes, lifting his hands in surrender.

"I know. I'm sorry." Michael narrowed his eyes.

"What were you planning on doing here? Admitting your feelings for her behind my back?" Michael felt a hand resting on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. 

"Calm down Mikey. It's not his fault. You know I only love you." Michael nodded, wrapping his arm around Abi and kissing her hair. 

"I know." Michael turned to Luke, who was sheepishly staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry Michael. I promise not to go after her. I respect that she's ours." Michael nodded. "I should go."

"Yeah." Luke nodded and left. Michael turned to Abi, hugging her tightly.

"Sorry if I scared you." Abi shook her head.

"You didn't. I love you." Michael kissed Abi's cheek.

"Love you too."


End file.
